


We could be good friends

by ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: We could be good friends - love is just the same [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Fluff, Friendship, Innocence, Multi, Playing with fate here, Plot Twist, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We both laugh but then Raven says, "Who knows, maybe you'll see him again."</p><p>"Tell me you don't believe in fate, Raven." But my friend just shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>OR THE ONE</p><p> </p><p>where Bellarke meets for the 1st time and has fun. This is innocent fluff. I'm trash, sorry. I also suck at writing summeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could be good friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaBrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBrine/gifts).



> Well HELLO all you beautiful people!
> 
> I know I have been gone forever and I'm sorry but between school and school and some personal stuff I just don't find the time or motivation to write. I graduate in summer and I'm completely stressed, I feel horrible for leaving everything unfinished but I really have no idea when I'll find the time to continue any of my multi-chaps.
> 
> I really hope you can forgive me!
> 
> This was a birthday present for my wonderful friend Brigitte and she wanted me to publish it. It is entirely based on a text she send me a while ago.
> 
> This hiatus is driving me crazy and I'm still absolute Bellarke trash.
> 
> So enjoy some sweet, innocent Bellarke moments!
> 
> Title: Different by Air Traffic Controller (Brigitte's idea)
> 
> *not edited*

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that my head hurts like hell.  
_How much did I drink last night?_  
Groaning I sit up. Everything starts spinning for a moment and I grab my head.  
Someone chuckles at my right and my head snaps to the side.  
The sudden, fast movement lets black spots dancing in front of my eyes and I swear.  
When I open my eyes I glare at my best friend who's laying on the floor and laughing.

When she notices me glaring, she abruptly stops and stands up, a faint grin still on her lips.

"Slept well, drunkard?"

Glaring I answer, "Like a baby."

"You know I never understood that term. I mean, babies barley sleep. They're always crying and screaming."

"Ugh!" With a groan I let myself fall back down and push a pillow down on my face.  
"What are you doing here Raven?"

I still hear her laughing though.  
Suddenly my pillow disappears. When I open my eyes a bottle of water is dangling in front of my face.  
Gratefully I take it and sit.

"You obviously had a great night yesterday." Raven states.

I throw her a questioning look.

She chuckles. "You don't remember?"

When I still don't say anything, she takes her phone and after a second of searching she throws it my way.  
I'm staring at a message from this morning, send to Raven by  _myself?  
_ How can I not remember that?

Curious I start reading:

**I was talking to the hottest guy at the bar & we talked for a long time but then I thought I was leading him on so I told him I was just there with friends & then he told me it's cool 'cause he has a girlfriend & it was amazing because we talked for like an hour and then he straight up said I was beautiful & I'm in love. But now I'm sad because I am back home and I will never see him again :(**

"I really did write all of this?"

But my friend just laughs.

"When I woke up and read your message I was pretty sure you wouldn't be up in time so I drove over to make sure you're getting ready." She explains.

 _Ahhh f**k!_  "We're supposed to meat that  _friend_ of yours, right?"

Raven nods, ignoring my obvious emphasis on the word "friend".

"While you're getting ready for breakfast, I want you to tell me everything that has happened last night."

Chugging the bottle of water in one go, I get up and into the shower, Raven on my heels, while I relive last night for her in detail:

* * *

_I think I've never been so bored at a reception. I don't want to be here. But what was I supposed to do? Telling my mother I won't appear at her wedding? It's not the groom I have a problem with. Kane's a good guy. I'm not angry at her for marrying a second time. I'm just angry at her for_ everything else.  _For example lying at me my whole life. But who's counting, right?_

_As soon as the ceremony is over and dinner is being served I pull out my phone to text my best friend._

**Pick me up in an hour?**

_His agreement comes immediately. A relieved sigh escapes me and I hide my phone in the pocket of my blue cocktail dress before anyone at the table can notice it._

_One hour I will survive. At least there's alcohol._

_As soon as I finish my meal I stand up and whisper into my mother's ear that I have to got because work is calling._

_She looks disappointed and like she wants to say something but before even one word can leave her mouth I'm already walking out of the banquet hall._  
_And not a moment too late.  
_ _When I step outside, a car pulls up next to me and the window on the passenger's side is sliding down._

" _Someone asked for rescue?"_

_Seeing my best friend puts the first real smile on my face since I woke up this morning._

" _Hey Mont. Thanks for the lift, by the way."_

_Getting into the car I notice that the back seat is crowded with four people that I know all too well._

" _Your up for a real party Griffin?" Monty asks._

" _It was Jasper's idea." Maya says._

" _Well actually, Harper suggested it first." The man in question defends himself._

_Lifting an eyebrow at my blonde friend, she just shrugs."Monroe and I wanted to go out."_

_Smirking the red haired girl says, "We thought you'd appreciate it."_

_Thinking about spending a night out with my friends and just dance and get drunk sounds to me like the ultimate Saturday night. Since I'm already a little tipsy from all the champagne I drunk at the wedding, I'm up to everything and I grin at my friends._

" _Guys I love you!"_

_Everyone rolls their eyes but they all say it back at me._

_We stop at an old country bar. That isn't our usual scene but the bar looks cosy and like a lot of fun so I beg my friends to stop there.  
_ _Surprisingly everyone agrees with me. We all seem to seek some fun dancing tonight._

_Inside the bar it's warm and friendly and people are singing and dancing and drinking. It is absolutely perfect._

_When we see the line dancers in the middle of the dance floor, Jasper and I look at each other and grin.  
_ _Waving at our friends and telling them to order for us too, we hop onto the dance floor and join the other dancers._

 _What almost no one knows is that Jasper and I met that way. We took a line dance course together when we were younger. Surprisingly neither of us have forgotten the steps and the dancing comes natural. Laughing we enjoy ourselves on the dance floor._  
_After two dances an older couple approaches us and compliments us on our dancing. We swap partners. Jasper dances with the already greying woman and I get to dance with her lovely husband.  
_ _I cannot remember the last time I laughed so much. After the dance, Jasper finds me and tells me he needs something to drink._

_Our friends are easy to spot. They're sitting at the bar, empty beer glasses in front of them. Seeing us approach, they wave the bar keeper over and as soon as we are with them a dozen shots are placed in front of us._

_I order beer after that._  
_I have no idea who did it or when but someone ordered another two rounds of Tequila shots._  
_Before anyone can get the idea to order more shots, I grab Monty by the hand, Jasper bows in front of Maya and Monroe drags Harper from her stool and we all find ourselves on the dance floor._  
_I dance some with Monty before Jasper swaps him out of my arms and Monroe takes his place.  
_ _We swap partners and dance with strangers. We do another two rounds of shots and I feel my head getting lighter with every passing minute._

 _When my feet start to hurt I excuse myself and stumble to the bar. I almost don't get up on the bar stool and fall down but can stop myself before I land on the ground. Laughing I heave myself onto the stool and order a water._  
_The guy next to me laughs at my attempt to get on the stool.  
_ _I try to glare at him but one look at his boyish, freckled face and the crinkles around his dark eyes makes my grin like a fool instead._

" _Are you laughing at me?" I ask him._

_He puts on a fake shocked expression. "What? I laughing at you? Never princess."_

" _Princess?" I ask amused._

_He suddenly looks a little embarrassed. "Well, you kinda stick out with your cocktail dress between all the Stetsons and boots."_

_Looking around me I know he's right and I feel my cheeks getting hot.  
_ _But looking him up and down I have to say he kinda sticks out too. It seems like he tries to not attract attention with his grey Henley and his dark jeans but between all the hats, vests and mini-skirts, he looks like an outcast himself._

_He seems to notice my raised eyebrows because he laughs. "At least I don't look like I come straight from a wedding."_

" _But I do come straight from a wedding." I respond._

_Surprised he asks, "Why did you left? Wasn't the wedding fun enough?"_

" _It was stiff and boring and I was surrounded by snobs."_

_That made him laugh. "Well you won't find any snobs in this bar."_

" _You come here often?" That sounds bolt and like I'm totally flirting with him._  Which I'm not, am I?  _I'm just here for fun, not for flirting. I mean he probably is the hottest guy in this entire bar, maybe the hottest I've ever met but I'm not here to pick someone up._  Shit, get it together Griffin.

" _I'm sorry that sounded wrong." I apologize. He looks at me questioningly. "Just so you know, I'm not flirting with you. I don't want to lead you on or something. I'm just here with some friends who helped me escape that terrible wedding to dance and have fun."_ Arrrgh stop it, Clarke.

_Before I can say something else he thankfully interrupts me and says, "Hey that's cool with me. I have a girlfriend anyway."_

_Relieved I let out a sigh. "Great. Now that this is settled I think it's time to introduce myself. I'm Clarke."_

_Smiling he takes the hand I offer him."Bellamy. Nice to meet you. And to answer your question, yes, actually I do come here often to dance."_

" _You like line dancing?" I sound too surprised but he does not look like a guy who'd admit he likes dancing, especially line dancing._

" _I love it. You seemed to enjoy it as well."_

" _You've watched me dance?" I smirk when I notice his cheeks getting darker._

" _As I said, you stick out. And you're a good dancer."_

" _Thank you. I took a course when I was younger." I admit, smiling._

_And so we start talking. First about dancing, then about why I left the wedding, my friends and about his girlfriend and his sister._

_We order beer and watch people dance while we chat._  
_I notice how easy it is to talk to Bellamy. Especially knowing that we aren't flirting. We don't have any expectations from this conversation which makes it easier to talk. He is funny and surprisingly not boring though he's a history major. He also knows some pretty cool stories about Greek mythology. Our conversation goes from topic to topic.  
_ _I'm pretty sure, we are sitting already an hour at the bar, just talking and laughing when he straight out says,_

" _Why is such a beautiful woman like you single?"_

 _I'm so surprised that this friggin hot guy who gives me a lesson about Hades and Persephone's relationship and who makes history sound like the coolest thing ever, calls me beautiful. And so casual, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
_ _Not to fall in love with him in that moment seems impossible._

_Before I can even answer, a very drunk Monty grabs me by my shoulders._

" _Here you are Clarkey." he shouts._

_Grinning I introduce him to Bellamy._

" _Well helloooo handsome." Monty slurs making Bellamy and I laugh._

_Quickly I tell Monty that Bellamy has a girlfriend whereupon my drunk friend pouts._

" _Dammit. Why are all the hot ones straight."_

 _Shy Monty has to be really drunk to say something like that_ in front  _of the person he's talking about._

_A look at my watch tells me that it's already 1:30 in the morning. Remembering that I have to get up early and that Raven will probably kill me, I decide that we have enough._

_Regretfully I turn to Bellamy to say my goodbye._

" _It was a pleasure to meet you Clarke."_

" _You too, Bellamy."_

" _Au revoir, gorgeous." Monty shouts over his shoulder as I drag him away from Bellamy. The man's warm chuckle follows us._

 _The other's are easy to spot._  
_They talk me into one last dance before we get out and call a cap.  
_ _Monty's car has to wait here until tomorrow._

 _When I'm finally home, I suddenly feel sad. I know how stupid it is but somehow I'm upset that I will never see Bellamy again.  
_ _He was fun to hang out with and I wish I could see him again._

_Feeling like telling someone how I feel I text my best friend Raven before going to bed._

* * *

"So that's it? You just talked all night? No exchange of numbers or his full name?" Raven asks as she stops the car in front of IHOP.

I shake my head. "No. And that's good because he has a girlfriend."

"So what?" Raven shrugs."You could have become friends. Monty would approve."

That gets a laugh from me.

"Oh he definitely would."

We both laugh but then Raven says, "Who knows, maybe you'll see him again."

"Tell me you don't believe in fate, Raven." But my friend just shrugs.

As soon as we step into IHOP, Raven spots her "friend". They greet each other with a kiss on the cheek. She's beautiful with long dark hair that she's skilfully braided and breathtaking smile.

Turning that smile towards me, she offers me a hand and introduces herself.

"Hi, you must be Clarke. I've heard so much about you and I'm happy that we're finally getting the chance to meet. I'm Octavia. Octavia Blake."

**Author's Note:**

> Not what you thought, right? :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Love always, Kat!


End file.
